


Concealer

by jrxyl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Tsukishima isnt an ass whoa, Yamaguchi wears makeup, not much but he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi sees his mother putting on makeup that covers her freckles, and wants to use it on his own. Tsukishima does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concealer

One morning, Yamaguchi went into his mothers room to ask if she knew where his shoes were, and he saw her applying a skin colored liquid to her face. Upon asking what it had been he learned that it was called concealer, and that it was used to cover up minor blemishes. He immediately thought of his freckles, the ones that the other kids often teased him about. The ones that he wished would just fall off, or disappear. He asked her if it would work for them, and when she replied yes and asked why, he dodged the question and instead rushed out of the room, calling over his shoulder that he remembered where he’d left his shoes.

Yamaguchi was distracted that day at school and practice. Wondering if he should stop at the convenience store on his way home and buy some concealer or just use his mothers. He had been set on getting his own, in case their skin tones were too different or his mother noticed the bottle being a little more empty than she remembered and suspecting he had used it, which would prompt the dreaded discussion where she asked him if he was still insecure about his freckles and her reassuring him they looked fine, cute even. He appreciated her efforts, he really did, but the words never really helped.

He was probably thinking too much about this, after all the only possible way for his mother to notice would be if he used the rest of the bottle. He would only need a little, right? But, his paranoid mind kept telling him that she would find out and lecture him about how he shouldn't hate his freckles, so he decided going to the store on his way home was the only option.

That is, until he spotted Tsukishima waiting for him on the corner of the street after practice. They always walked home together, Yamaguchi parting first to take the street that led to his house. Unfortunately they passed the store together. Tsukishima would act annoyed if Yamaguchi told him he needed to go in and buy something, but would follow him in anyway.

But, Tsukishima would definitely question him if he was buying concealer. Even if he did lie and say his mom asked him to pick it up, there would still be a few snide remarks for the next day or two.

So as Yamaguchi jogged to where his friend was standing, and apologized for making him wait, he decided that despite his fears he would have to take his mothers and see if it worked. If it did, he could always make an excuse for staying late at the school so Tsukishima would go on and then stop by the store and buy some for himself.

Yamaguchi chatted animatedly to Tsukishima while they were walking, not bothered by the short or nonexistent responses. He talked about his day, telling a little snippet from each class, except for the ones that Tsukishima himself was in, and by the time he had finished his last short tale they had arrived at the street where they would separate. Yamaguchi said a simple goodbye and when he received a nod he turned his back to his friend and listened to the back round noises of a few kids playing (if Tsukishima had been there he would have said that they should shut up or go inside) and the leaves rustling in the wind.

When he was home Yamaguchi said hello to his mother and father, helped them prepare dinner and ate with them then skipped up to his room to do his homework. Once finished with that he took a quick shower, pulled on his pajamas (a pair of boxers and a shirt that may or may not have belonged to a certain tall glasses wearing teen) and tucked himself into bed, falling asleep within a few minutes.

Once he woke up he went into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth, then back into his bedroom to pull on his uniform. He was doing all this a bit more quickly than he usually would because instead of just putting on the concealer with no clue how he had decided to watch his mother do it one morning, and by the time he was usually done getting ready her makeup was done.

He finished pulling on his pants and trotted over to his mothers room, making idle chat with her while she put on the concealer.

He watched his mother apply the skin color liquid to her cheeks, forehead, nose and chin, and then use a brush to blend it all together. But, then she did something that Yamaguchi hadn't seen the day before, she took a fluffy brush out of the bag and a skin color powder and put it all over her face. Once she did this, her own freckles were invisible from where Yamaguchi was sitting. He made a mental note to grab that when he could along with the concealer.

His mother kept talking for a few more minutes while she continued putting on the makeup before she checked the clock on the wall and told Yamaguchi that he needed to leave very soon if he wanted to make it to school on time. He said his goodbyes and pulled on his shoes (he had left him by her bed that night, he couldn't remember why) before running out the door. He hoped Tsukishima hadn't been waiting for him for too long, or left him.

When he saw their usual spot, he wasn't exactly surprised to see Tsukishima wasn’t there. He had taken a long time, and he didn’t let Tsukishima know he would be running late. It wasn’t the first time he had to walk to school alone, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Yamaguchi briefly considered stopping by the store now, and putting the stuff in his bag and hoping no one looked in and saw it. But after checking the time, he realized he would barely make it to school on time even if he didn’t take any detours, so he let out a sigh and started walking along the familiar path faster than usual.

Tsukishima had asked him what had taken him so long as he’d expected, and he’d received an odd look when he explained he was talking with his mom and lost track of time (the look would have definitely been more odd if he told him he was watching his mom do her makeup for too long) but didn’t say anything.

Yamaguchi was considerably more focused that day, in school and at practice, having a set plan really put his mind at ease, and knowing that his freckles would be practically invisible didn’t fail to bring a small smile to his face.

After Yamaguchi was home once again he helped with dinner, ate, and crept into his parents room while they were washing the dishes and snatched the concealer and powder and went into his bathroom to see if it worked.

He twisted the cap off the bottle of concealer and dabbed some on his cheeks, and spread it so it evenly covered his freckles. His mothers skin tone was a bit lighter than his but it wasn’t too noticeable and would work until he got his own. He stepped back from the mirror a bit and looked at his cheeks, the freckles could faintly be seen if you were trying to find them and he hoped that the powder would do the trick and cover them completely.

The fluffy brush tickled his face a bit and when he accidentally swiped it against the tip of his nose he let out a sneeze, but once it was on his cheeks his freckles were nonexistent.

An overjoyed smile took over his face. His freckles were finally, finally gone! One of his biggest insecurities was gone, he wouldn’t have to worry about them anymore! Sure it would take time to get used to putting on the concealer and foundation every morning but if it meant no more freckles he would gladly do it.

Three knocks were heard from the other side of the locked bathroom door before his mother called out, “Tadashi? Are you alright?”

Yamaguchi jumped a bit before answering, “Oh, yeah! I was just,” he frantically fought for an excuse before continuing in a tone higher than usual, “popping a pimple?”

He could almost feel his mother frown on the other side of the door, “You know you’re supposed to leave then alone! You’ll leave scars if you keep picking at them. You know that!”

He laughed softly, yeah he knows firsthand that you should just leave acne alone, a few scars prove that, but the light scolding was better than a long talk about self-confidence.   
“Yeah, sorry! I’ll leave it alone, promise!”

His mother didn’t respond, so he assumed she had left, most likely satisfied with his promise. So Yamaguchi turned back to the mirror and his large smile returned at the sight of his freckle-free face.

The makeup wasn’t returned until later that night when his parents were both asleep, it was difficult staying up when he had almost nothing to entertain himself. Tsukishima was probably asleep, so he couldn’t text him. All his homework was finished. He couldn’t practice volleyball in the house anymore, not after the incident where he managed to not only break a lamp, but hit himself in the face and give himself a bloody nose. But he managed, mostly because he knew he would have no excuse for having his mothers makeup in the morning.

He was considerably more tired that morning, not only because he had stayed up late, but because he also had to get up early and creep into his parents room once again, grab the concealer and powder, and go back to his room once again. All without waking them up.

But it was worth it to see his face free of marks again.

He took his time putting the makeup on. Applying it all over his face instead of just on his cheeks, and checking near his window to make sure it wasn’t just the bathroom light making the makeup look okay.

Once he was satisfied that his freckles were covered, he returned the makeup and left a note on the counter saying he had left early to make sure he wasn’t late for a test that day (it was a lie, but his parents didn’t have to know that).

When he arrived at the corner, Tsukishima was there, but he had his headphones in, not expecting to see Yamaguchi for a good ten minutes.

As soon Yamaguchi was close enough that Tsukishima could see him out of the corner of his eye Tsukishima removed his headphones. But instead of greeting him with a short ‘hello’ or ‘good morning’ as he usually does, he stared at Yamaguchi. Specifically, his cheeks.

This continued for a solid minute before Yamaguchi spoke up, “Is there something on my face?”

Tsukishima shook his head, before asking slowly, “Where are your freckles?”

Yamaguchi tensed. He forgot about his friends noticing his lack of freckles and possibly questioning him. He figured they’d all never notice they were gone, just that he looked better. An excuse was necessary to get past Tsukishima, but he wasn’t easily fooled. But, the longer this silence stretched on the less believable his excuse would be. So he weakly muttered, “They..faded.”

"Yamaguchi."

He looked up to see Tsukishima staring at him with a face that screamed he didn’t believe him. So he had no choice but to tell the truth, “I, uh, covered them.” Maybe he’d get away with that, and not have to explain why.

"Why would you do that?"

Dammit. “Well, they looked..weird. So I covered them. I look better without them, right?” Yamaguchi didn’t know what he wanted the answer to be.

"No. You looked fine," Tsukishima said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to him, it was. He paused before adding quietly, "I liked them."

Yamaguchi didn’t get a chance to reply, not that he could have due to shock, before his wrist was grabbed and he was tugged in the direction of the school. Tsukishima started walking but didn’t let go. Not even when they were inside the school building. Yamaguchi was about to ask what he was doing or where they were going after they passed his and Tsukishima’s homeroom when he was dragged into a bathroom. Tsukishima turned around to face him before turning on the sink.

"Get a paper towel." He ordered, Yamaguchi stared for a second before complying.

Tsukishima tested the water before wetting the paper towel and turning towards Yamaguchi. He pulled him a bit closer before softly running the paper towel over Yamaguchi’s cheek. He continued to do this until the concealer was gone and his freckles were visible. He did this to the other cheek before pulling back, Yamaguchi swore he saw a small but content smile playing on his lips.

"Now, don’t ever cover up your freckles again." Tsukishima spoke softly, he was close enough that Yamaguchi faintly felt his warm breath on his own lips.

"But they’re-"

Tsukishima made a small noise of disapproval, making Yamaguchi stop talking. There was silence and the two boys only stared at each other, then Tsukishima opened his mouth, “Is anyone bothering you about them?”

Yamaguchi blinked. He had gotten lost in his thoughts, all of them being about the boy in front of him. “Where’d that come from?”

"Is anyone bothering you about them?" Tsukishima repeated, his voice even, but his eyes showed small hints of anger, Tsukishima was almost always rude, but actually anger is rare. The thought of it being because of him being potentially harassed made Yamaguchi shiver a bit.

"No, no ones bothering me about them," He can see Tsukishima relax and open his mouth but he keeps talking, "I just. I don’t like them. They’re weird." There was no point in lying anymore. Yamaguchi couldn’t lie to the other boy, he was too damn perceptive.

"No they’re not. Lots of people have freckles." Yamaguchi had heard that before, he knew that, but it didn’t help.

"Yeah but, I don’t know anyone that has freckles. And kids always used to say they were weird, ugly even. It’s kinda hard to forget that." Yamaguchi’s voice was soft, and he dearly hoped that no one was in that bathroom at the time, or walked in. He and Tsukishima were still very close.

"Do you think you’re ugly?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

Yamaguchi couldn’t read his expression at all. But he did think about his question. He didn’t think he was handsome, or cute, or really anything positive. So he guessed that he did think he was ugly. Or at least, not attractive. He said this and saw Tsukishima stiffen once more.

"Is it because of your freckles?"

Yamaguchi nodded slightly then added, “And my hair, no matter what I do I can’t tame it. It’s always messy and that one piece never goes down. I’m scrawny no matter how much I work out. I-“

Tsukishima took him by surprise and pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and setting his chin on Yamaguchi’s head, “You’re wrong.”

Yamaguchi tried to pull away on instinct to see Tsukishima’s face put the arms only tightened around his waist. He wouldn’t be able to move, not that he truly wanted to. “Tsukki what are you-“

"Your freckles aren’t weird. They don’t make you ugly, they make you unique. You shouldn’t cover them up. Only you think they’re bad, I already told you that I like them, haven’t I?" Tsukishima wasn’t acting normal, he was being gentle, his voice wasn’t cold, and he was complimenting Yamaguchi willingly, it was different, but not exactly bad.

When he got no response, Tsukishima continued, “Your hair isn’t bad, I mean have you /seen/ Hinata’s? I’m surprised a bird hasn’t made it it’s home by now. Your’s is messy yeah, but that’s fine.”

To prove his point, Tsukishima raised a hand from Yamaguchi’s waist to his hair, and ruffles it lightly, then starting softly running his fingers through it, Yamaguchi didn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch and finally wrapping his arms around Tsukishima as well.

But Tsukishima wasn’t done, “You can’t help your body type. It’s not like you don’t try, you work as hard as every other member on the team, maybe even harder, you just don’t gain much visible muscle. And that’s also fine.”

With the one arm still wrapped around him, the fingers running through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp, and the chin now on his shoulder, Yamaguchi finally felt better. He felt like he wasn’t awful for once, and it was thanks to Tsukishima.

"Tsukki, thank you. Thank you so much, I can’t thank you enough!" Yamaguchi’s voice was a bit too loud for the tender situation but it was overlooked as Tsukishima pulled back and Yamaguchi saw the small smile on his lips again. His pale pink lips that looks soft, and very, /very/ tempting.

Yamaguchi didn’t get to think about those lips for long before they were on his own. They weren’t as soft as they looked, they were a little chapped but he was sure his own were too, so it was okay. More than okay, great even.

Yamaguchi cautiously started to move his lips against Tsukishima’s, unsure of what to do, this was his first kiss after all. Tsukishima did the same, and after a second or two he pulled Yamaguchi even closer, so that there chests were touching, and moved the hand that was in his hair to his chin to tilt it up slightly.

They broke apart when their lungs were screaming for air, and touched their foreheads together lightly, not talking, just staring at each other. The kiss was inexperienced, and short, but they both enjoyed it nonetheless.

They stayed like that for an indefinite amount of time before Yamaguchi broke the comfortable silence, “We have class.”

Tsukishima frowned the slightest bit before leaning back to check the time on the phone, they’d been in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes. “We’ll get in trouble if we come in now, but it’s not too late to go,” he looked up to meet Yamaguchi’s gaze, “you can chose whether we go back or not.”

Yamaguchi tilted his head to the right, he didn’t want to go to class, but he didn’t want to get in trouble for not going, and he did lie about a test to his parents. He didn’t want to chose, he never did, “What would we do if we skipped?”

"Sit in here, or down by the vending machines in the basement. Anywhere no one would find us and rat us out really. Talk, what we usually do when we’re together." Tsukishima shrugged.

"Kiss?" Yamaguchi’s voice was a bit higher when he suggested this, and he had a faint blush on his cheeks.

A smirk came to Tsukishima’s face, and he nodded, “Yes, we could do that.” He looked Yamaguchi in the eyes one more time before grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together and walking out the bathroom door into the hall, leading Yamaguchi to the basement.

They arrived and Tsukishima sat next to the vending machine first, Yamaguchi quickly taking a seat next to him, not any closer than he usually would.

They just say for a while before Tsukishima frowned, he had thought Yamaguchi would instantly be more affectionate once he had kissed him, and Yamaguchi’s suggestion in the bathroom had only reinforced that thought, but now he was being oddly quiet. So, Tsukishima raised his left arm and draped it over Yamaguchi’s shoulder, and gently tugged him a bit. Wordlessly asking him to move closer.

Yamaguchi’s lips tilted into a small smile, and he pressed himself into Tsukishima’s side. And after an internal debate he pressed face into Tsukishima’s neck and nuzzled the tiniest bit closer.

Tsukishima had his own smile and pressed a quick kiss to Yamaguchi’s head before laying his on top of it.

They didn’t move until they heard the bell above them ring, signaling that they needed to get to their next classes soon. They were both reluctant to move but they did eventually and within five minutes Yamaguchi was seated at his desk in his second period class, feeling extremely giddy but a little lonely. He would see Tsukishima fifth period when they ate lunch together, though.

When fifth period did finally roll around, it was different than the previous lunch had been. Instead of the two sitting a couple inches apart Yamaguchi was practically in Tsukishima’s lap. Tsukishima didn’t mind though, he had his arm wrapped around Yamaguchi’s shoulders again and kept pressing kisses to his temple every once in a awhile. He even let Yamaguchi kiss his nose, so that lunch was /very/ different from yesterday’s.

Practice wasn’t any different however, they all practiced receives and serves, Hinata and Kageyama fought like they always did, Tanaka and Noya fretted about Kiyoko, Asahi looked nervous, Daichi and Sugawara acted like the mom and dad of the team, everything was normal. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima didn’t kiss or hug, but that was the last thing they were thinking about.

When they were walking home their fingers were intertwined again, but they were walking in a comfortable silence. Yamaguchi untangle their hands so they could part ways but Tsukishima’s grip tightened, and he turned to follow Yamaguchi.

"You’re staying with me tonight?"

"Can I?"

Yamaguchi beamed, “Yeah, I’m sure my parents won’t mind. You can help with dinner!”

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose, “I can’t cook.”

"You can try!"

Two hours later, there’s a pizza between the two boys because it turns out Tsukishima really /can’t/ cook. The dish wasn’t even that hard, but somehow Tsukishima had managed to light it on fire. He had apologized profusely, but no one was upset. Well, maybe a little, but seeing the usually stoic boy so distressed was foreign and more than a little funny.

"How did you eve-"

"Don’t." Tsukishima didn’t even let Yamaguchi finish his question, because not only was he still embarrassed, he himself didn’t even know how he had managed to catch the meal on fire.

"I mean, you were just supposed to-"

"I /know/. I still can’t process how it caught on fire." Tsukishima looked at the headphones he’d removed as soon as he stopped into the room, silently debating if putting them on my socially acceptable.

"Okay, fine, I’ll stop. I’m kinda in awe." Yamaguchi was lying on his back now, a foot or two away from Tsukishima, he tilted his head back a bit more and let out a laugh.

Despite trying to appear angry, Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile at seeing the freckled boy so joyous. He wanted to kiss him, and with a jolt he realized he could now, “Hey, Yamaguchi. Come here.”

Yamaguchi opened his eyes that had slipped shut and peered curiously at the other boy, but sat up and plopped down next to him anyway.

Tsukishima shifted so he was in front of the boy and tilted his head up again, leaning in slowly before touching their lips together softly.

The freckled boy’s eyes widened slightly but quickly closed as he leaned closer into the kiss, their noses bumped a few times but they didn’t stop. The kisses weren’t quick and hungry, they were slow and lazy. They did this for who knows how long until Yamaguchi pulled away to yawn.

"You tired?" Tsukishima asked lazily, running a hand through Yamaguchi’s messy hair.

Again, Yamaguchi leaned into the touch, a sleepy smile upon his face, and nodded, “We should go to bed soon. I’ll take the floor, you can have the bed.”

"I thought we could share the bed this time." Tsukishima wasn’t looking Yamaguchi in the eye, instead focusing on the window.

He heard a soft huff of hair and turned to see Yamaguchi’s smile widen, “Alright. I might cling to you, though.”

Tsukishima turned away again before muttering, “Thats the point of sharing a bed.”

Yamaguchi nodded and stood up, cracking his back, and turning to his dresser. He grabbed the old t-shirt that wasn’t his and a pair of boxers to sleep in. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom to change, okay?” When he turned to Tsukishima he saw him staring at the shirt in his hand. He was about to say something but the other beat him to it.

"Is that my shirt?"

Yamaguchi looked at the shirt in his hand and tensed, would Tsukishima be mad? “I uh, yeah. It is. You left it here awhile ago and it was comfy so,” he checked his expression, “you can have it back if you want!” He tried to shove the shirt in Tsukishima’s hands but it was forced back into his.

"No no, it’s fine. Keep it. I don’t really care." Tsukishima turned around and tugged his shirt off, then shuffled over to a drawer that held a spare set of clothes that he slept in whenever he slept over, Yamaguchi took that as his cue to leave.

Once they were both changed Yamaguchi settled into his bed and Tsukishima went over to turn the light off. On his way back, he tripped over something and glared at Yamaguchi when he heard his soft laugh.

He still climbed in next to Yamaguchi though. And turned over to face him, he had taken his glasses off but Yamaguchi was close enough that he could see his big brown eyes and his freckles (only barely, but they were there). Yamaguchi was staring too, but didn’t say anything. At least, not for a few minutes. Eventually he did break the silence.

"Tsukki?"

"Hm?"

"Can we cuddle?"

Yamaguchi sounded too cute for his own good, there was no way Tsukishima could refuse him, not that he wanted to, “Yeah.”

Yamaguchi smiled a little and scooted closer to Tsukishima before asking quietly, “Can you lay on your back?”

Tsukishima did so, and soon felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to see a mop of hair in front of him. Yamaguchi was lying half on him, his arms wrapped around his chest. He felt his heart pick up and slowly wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi as well.

He thought he had finally calmed down until he felt Yamaguchi shift, and realized he was /nuzzling/ into him. They had only been dating (that’s what this was, they had unconsciously agreed) for a few hours and he was already sure this boy was going to kill him.

"Yamaguchi?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

”..goodnight, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima was lucky he couldn’t see the fond smile on Yamaguchi’s lips. If he had, his heart would have surely burst.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is amiarmin if any of you wanna message me or anything! it's a side blog though ;-;


End file.
